Mello's Sister
by Cookieeater2334
Summary: What happens when Mello ends up bringing his loud hyper somewhat mood changing chocolate and video game addict little sister home after driving 3 hours to get her because she couldn't pay for food?...Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

"you…you did that on purpose!" I yelled as I followed him into the apartment building I made him drive three hours to come get me because I couldn't pay for the food I ate...a wonderful brother...no?...wrong...

"so?" he asked

"so?!" I yelled

"i havent seen you in years and you do _that?!"_ i yelled

"you lousy excuse for a brother you don't do that!" I yelled

"will you shut up?" he asked annoyed

"no I wont!" I yelled

"red head in the next room has video games" he said I blinked and tilted my head to the side a bit he nodded smirking a bit taking a bite of his chocolate I blinked and looked to the next room then back at mello who nodded my face lit up and I ran past him grabbing his chocolate

"your still a lousy brother!" I yelled running past the red head whos hands were now empty

"rin!" mello yelled angry

"sorry bro truce is over you're a lousy brother" I said happily then looked at the red head

"I now dub thee my new unrelated brother until my real brother who I now hear by dub my stalker decides to actually be nice to me" I said pointing at the red head

"haha mello take that!" I yelled pointing at him he shrugged

"if I was a lousy brother would I have driven three hours to come get you?" he asked I blinked

"well if you didn't we both know what would have happened?" I said he shook his head

"well I need a car!" I said happily

"hmm…" I said thinking

"I know I saw one outside!" I said happily and ran out the door

"rin!" mello yelled running after me i only grinned and kept running


	2. Chapter 2

I mumbled as mello dragged me back in the apartment

"why not?!" I whined

"I already have to take care of one delinquent I don't want another" he growled I crossed my arms stubbornly

"fine when I need to go somewhere ill hotwire your bike!" I said happily and ran into mellos room I grinned and took all the chocolate bars that were in there I then ran out of the room and into some other random room happily I saw the red head who was now playing some other handheld game system he looked up at me as I slammed the door behind me

"shh! Im hiding" I said

"from?" he asked I grinned then jumped when I heard a yell

"RIN!" mello yelled I 'eeped' and hid under the bed

"what did you do?" the red head mumbled

"it could be possible I took all the chocolate I could find from his room" I mumbled back he chuckled the door slammed open I jumped and hit my head

"owwwww" I whined quietly so no one would hear

"where is she?" mello growled

"who?" the red head asked

"rin…the one I brought back" mello growled

"dunno" he said mello growled and left I sighed in relief and crawled out from under the bed and sat next to him

"whatcha doin?" I asked he shrugged and continued his game my eye twitched in annoyance I looked around the room out of boredom and found a big screen tv with a bunch of video game systems in front of it I grabbed a chocolate bar and unwrapped it I went and sat put a game in and started a game while eating the chocolate

An hour later I got bored…I had just died…I sighed and put the controller down the door slammed open

"I didn't do it I swear!" I yelled then looked around me and saw chocolate bar rappers everywhere I gulped and looked at mello who was glaring at me with narrowed eyes I stood up he walked twords me I took steps back

"now now mello lets be reasonable" I said nervously

"you wouldn't hurt your dear darling little sister now would you?" I asked my voice raising an octave or two he continued advancing I was up against the wall I looked every which way he was in front of me I ran past him and jumped over the bed

"ill be at the video game store with witnesses!" I yelled and ran out of the room then ran in and grabbed matt and pulled him with me I pulled him outside and onto the bike in just a few seconds I had the bike ready to go matt was confused I jumped on the bike and sped off

"what the hell?" matt asked

"I need a look out" I replied I made some turns and was finally at the video game store I parked and turned off the bike and got off

"yay!" I shouted happily and ran across the street into the store I ran around grabbing random games I stopped and looked at what I had I grinned

"sweet!" I said happily matt walked in the store a lot calmer than I did

"matt!" I said happily and ran over to him he looked at all the games in my hands and shook his head

"what I get bored!" I whined he shook his head again and chuckled

"just shut up and make sure mello doesn't show up" I mumbled walking away with the games


	3. Chapter 3

I continued running around the store games piling up on the counter when my phone rang.

"wewo?" I answered, my mouth having a chocolate bar in it and my hands carrying many video games as I balance the phone in between my ear and shoulder.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" mello yelled. I yelped and jumped dropping everything in my hands, and my phone. I ran and hid behind matt, who was calmly looking at games. I was shaking and had pulled him blocking my view from my phone.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"the phone…" I whimpered he glanced over, I looked at it to. It was lying on top of a pile of video games by a half eaten chocolate bar.

"what about it?" he asked now looking at me again.

"its…" I muttered then whimpered he raised an eyebrow, then turned and started walking twords it.

"matt no!" I yelled as he held it up to his ear. I cringed as I heard mello yell through the phone, and matt as a reflex dropped it again to the ground, making it shut.

"I told you!" I yelled a bit pointing at the phone. It beeped meaning I had a text. I walked over and flipped it open reading the text.

"give…me…my…bike…back…" I read out loud, I blinked and shut the phone.

"well lets go get the bike back to mello then im going to hide before he sees me" I said happily.

"and if hes waiting when we get back?" matt asked.

"ok one…don't be negative it ruins things like my hopes of not being seen two…if he is…I shall devise a new and better plan" I said happily. I paid for all the games, and ended up having four bags. I was able to secure them all to the bike. I got on, and matt got on back. I started the bike again, and started the way home. Once we got there mello was waiting. I cut off the bike.

"so whats your new and better plan?" matt asked. I grabbed my bags, and thought a minute after getting off the bike and standing in front of him

"my new and better plan you ask?" I asked he watched me curiously I glanced at mello who was looking at his bike making sure it was ok.

"ahh!" I yelled holding my arm.

"mello! Matt hit me!" I cried and ran past mello to the apartment complex. I ran up the stairs and to the room. I ran in locking the door behind me. I grinned and ran into the living room and started playing a game I had bought. A few minutes later matt walked in rubbing his head muttering things under his breath. I paused the game and looked up at him

"are you ok?" I asked.

"what do you think?" he asked bluntly.

"hm…I think you got pistol whipped at not nearly full power in the back of the head" I said

"no we had a nice small discussion" he said sarcastically.

"no need for sarcasm" I mumbled.

"whatever" he muttered and went to his room. I continued playing video games.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello came back about an hour later.

"mello!" I yelled as he walked in the front door.

"what?!" he yelled back.

"know what I want?!" I yelled back.

"a swift kick in the ass?!" he yelled annoyed.

"close but no!" I yelled he walked in the living room.

"what?" he asked sitting next to me on the couch. I paused my game and looked up in thought.

"I want…a kitten" I said.

"why?" he asked. I laughed

"cause there so small and vicious and you just gotta love em!" I said happily still laughing. He sighed and shook his head.

"a puppy would be better" he mumbled taking a bite of his chocolate. I grinned

"great ill get a puppy then" I said and stood up after saving my game.

"what?! I didn't say!-" he started

"yes you did!" I said happily cutting him off I ran to matts room.

"matt!" I yelled slamming his door open.

"hm?" he asked without looking up from his game.

"I need your keys" I said.

"why?" he asked pausing his game and looking at me. I blinked.

"I need to go somewhere and mello wont let me use his bike plus what I need to bring back wont fit on his bike pleaseeeee?" I asked whining a bit. He sighed and threw me a set of keys.

"thank you!" I said happily and caught them. I ran out of the apartment and found his car.

"ohh red" I said happily and got in the drivers seat after unlocking it. I then started the car and started driving.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohhh…Shit." I said examining the bullet holes in the car. I probably should have told Mello people were after me, and trying to kill me.

"Oops…" I said, shrugging at the small thought. I sighed. I was parked in front of a pet store. I probably should have told my brother people were after me…and trying to kill me…

'Oh well!' I thought happily walking in the pet store. The lady at the counter smiled at me. I smiled back and browsed the dogs. I stopped at a black german shepard not full grown but not really small he looked up at me his tail thumping I smiled and put my hand in between the cage gaps and he licked my fingers I smiled.

"Hes a real good dog." I heard. Looking, I saw the store clerk. I smiled.

"Capable of being a guard dog?" I asked. She nodded.

"This one is pretty expensive though." She said. I looked back at the dog.

"My brother will pay for it." I said. She nodded, and we walked to the counter. I signed paper work and paid. She came around with a leash, and I walked over to the cage with her. She unlocked the cage, and I snapped the collar and leash on the dog.

"Any names in mind?" The clerk asked. I thought a minute.

"Jasper." I said. The lady smiled and nodded.

"Alright take care." She said handing me a manila envelope. I smiled and nodded leaving. I walked out and got in the car, letting Jasper in the front. He barked happily and jumped in. I laughed and hopped in the drivers seat. I opened the envelope and stared at the certificates.

"Trained attack dog?" I squeaked. I looked at the others.

"Holy shit." I mouthed in shock. This dog had more degrees than I could ever get. I read everything else and shrugged. I started the car. I drove back to the apartment. I walked in silently, Jasper behind me.

"shh!" I said. I continued walking in.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling your brothers in a meeting." Matt muttered walking in. There was suddenly a gun shot. I blinked and ran in the kitchen ducking as a gun was aimed at me and fired. I glared at the unknown person.

"gehen Sie!" I snapped, pointing at the guy with the gun. Jasper growled and lunged at him clamping down on the big guys arm. The guy yelled dropping the gun. He tried getting the dog off but failed.

A few mintues later we had just gotten the guy out. Jasper sitting wagging his tail happily. Mello looked at me, then the dog.

"You actually went and got one?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Of course!" I said.

"His name is Jasper!" I said happily. We heard a yell as it sounded like someone fell down the stairs.

"The dog can stay." He said.

"Yay! Did ya hear that Jasper you can stay!" I said happily. He howled happily.

"Oh yeah check this out." I said handing him the envelope. He opened it and read all the papers.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Right?" I yelled.

"How much was he?" He asked.

"Around four hundred." I replied.

"And how did you pay for him?" He asked.

"I may have…stolen your wallet…" I replied holding it out. He looked angry.

"Hey that dog just saved your ass!" I said before he could say anything. He only left slamming the door behind him. I grinned happily.


End file.
